onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychokinesis
Psychokinesis, or telekinesis, is a supernatural ability that allows a user to manipulate physical matter with the mind. Users of psychokinesis are commonly referred to as psychics or espers. Although telepathy is not a psychokinetic power, it is included in this page. Overview The specific abilities associated with psychokinesis vary. While espers are rare, the majority of them are extremely powerful and can perform impressive phenomena. Some espers use technology to enhance their psychic output. This is seen with Gearsper, a relatively weak C-Class hero. Regular people can also be taught to use psychokinesis to a lesser extent. Techniques * Psychokinesis: The standard psychokinetic ability: the ability to move matter with the mind. This is used to throw objects and manipulate wind. The speed at which matter is thrown is limited due to the friction created between rocks and air, although it is possible to overcome this flaw by eliminating friction. The only esper who has done this is Geryuganshoop. Psychics can also use this ability to fly. * Psychic Restraint: This is an ability which allows espers to pin down a person and restrict their movements. This is first seen being used by Gyoro Gyoro to prevent Garou from moving. * Psychic Strike (念打, Nen-da): By making a chopping motion with her hand, an esper can hit a nearby target on the back of the neck with their telekinesis, knocking them out. * Gravitational Wave: 'This is an ability which allows an esper to focus their psychic powers on one point to increase the gravity around an opponent and crush their body. This ability was first seen used by Geryuganshoop, and again by Gyoro Gyoro, who managed to increase gravity x300 around Tatsumaki, but the hero was unaffected by the attack. It is also possible for an esper to surround an object with their psychic powers and compress it until it disappears from existence. Tatsumaki is the first esper to be seen doing this after she defeats Evil Eye. * '''Telepathy: '''This is a psychic technique rather uncommon, even for espers, that allows for the user to communicate with others through the mind. This was first seen used by Slugerous, and again with Geryuganshoop and Gyoro Gyoro. * '''Psychic Barriers: '''This is a variant of psychokinesis that allows for users to protect themselves with an invisible barrier. These barriers can protect users from any outside attack. These barriers can even be formed unconsciously, as seen with Tatsumaki, although it's unclear whether it's possible for all espers or if it requires extensive training to maintain the barriers even while unconscious. * '''Physical Enhancement: ' It is possible to temporarily empower another person's physical attributes. Their speed increases and any previous lingering pains and strains are removed. This has been demonstrated only by Fubuki so far. * '''Chi Manipulation: An ability to immobilize and cause discomfort to a person by bending his/her life force. This power is less effective against people with strong willpower like Golden Sperm, and almost futile against those who have broken their limiter or have come close to such a feat like Saitama and Garou. According to Fubuki, attempting to use this technique on a strong-willed person will be just like trying to pin a giant boulder to the ground. * Clairvoyance: This is a very rare psychic ability that allows for an individual to see into the future. So far, the only person who has displayed this power is Psykos, and it appears to have unhinged her mind, possibly signifying a major drawback to this ability. * Psychic Whirlwind (念流廻転嵐, Nen-ryū Kaiten Arashi): By making psychokinetic signals move in circles around her, Fubuki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting psychic attacks much stronger than her own, as she showed in her fight with Psykos. The technique also has a jamming effect: if another esper steps into the whirlwind, they will allegedly be unable to use their abilities. Fubuki developed this defensive technique to surpass her sister, Tatsumaki. Unfortunately, her sister had already developed that technique during her childhood, long before Fubuki did, and resisted its jamming. * Psychic Binding (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Fubuki claims she can block her sister for ten seconds with it, although Tatsumaki easily freed herself within seconds. Fubuki also taught this technique to her subordinates, and they attempted to restrain Tatsumaki, yet failed miserably. Fubuki_manipulates_wind.png|Fubuki uses psychokinesis to manipulate wind. Tats_psychic_barrier.jpg|A psychic barrier Psychic_flight.png|Tatsumaki uses her psychic powers for flight. Gearsper_helmet_overdrive.png|Gearsper uses a helmet to enhance his psychic output. Geryuganshoop_telkinetic_shower_of_rubble_no_friction.png|By eliminating friction, Geryuganshoop increases the velocity of the rubble to sub-light speeds and prevents it from evaporating due to heat. Known Psychokinesis Users Trivia * Tatsumaki is the most powerful known esper to date. Her psychic output surpasses even Geryuganshoop. References Category:Fighting Style Category:Abilities